


Crush

by cecilyyi



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi
Summary: Klay感到Stephen有一些反常





	1. Chapter 1

Klay Thompson怀疑自己疯了。虽然无论场内场外，总有人试图激怒他、惹恼他，可他自认算个温和冷静的人，能够适宜地处理种种情况。但此时此刻，他向上帝起誓，他此生从未像现在这般冲动，从未如此粗暴、无礼地对待过任何人。莲蓬头喷出的热水不断膨胀着空气内的压强，赤裸的肉体散发的热量让人血液上涌。  
“Klay……放开我……”  
模糊在水声中的呻吟让Klay把混沌的思绪重新聚焦在现实，他面对着一幅匪夷所思的景象——Stephen Curry的一只手腕被Klay近乎无情地攥在手里，整条手臂被他反拧在背后；Klay的另一只手按着他的后颈，迫使他的脸紧紧地贴在湿滑的墙壁上。他的后场搭档只剩一条自由的手臂，此时他正用它向后抓去，试图拨开Klay的桎梏。Klay加大力度，瞬间就镇压了这小小的反抗。  
“Klay……Klay，Please……”  
这带着颤抖的沙哑声音几近求饶，即便Klay怒火中烧，也不能狠下心来再这样对待他。  
Klay放开Stephen，向后退了一步。狭小的浴室并没有给Klay多少活动的余地，Stephen依然触手可及。Klay捋着自己的卷发，将喷洒在其上的水珠拂去，试图用重复的动作让自己冷静下来。他盯着导致这一切发生的始作俑者。Stephen此刻只有小半个身子对着他，一只手揉捏着刚刚被握住的手腕，显然是被Klay弄疼了；半边脸颊上因为挤压而显现出了红印；还有那个让Klay刻意回避的部位，即使灯光不甚明朗，Klay也能看出Stephen已经半硬了。Klay不想去思考Stephen勃起的原因，可能是比赛引发的荷尔蒙还未消退，可能刚刚Klay的突袭让他瞬间精神紧张，Klay想知道的是，是什么导致了现在的局面，让他们两个如此尴尬地在底特律的一间浴室里对峙。  
“你想怎么样？”Stephen迟迟不开口，Klay受不了这样的折磨，开口问道。他现在很想关掉喷头，缓解一下自己的窒息感，但没了水声的掩护，他又怕惊动其他人。于是他只能烦躁地忍受着潮湿的蒸汽，希望Stephen赶紧给他一个回答。  
Stephen偷偷地瞄了他一眼，立刻又把目光垂了下去，这种欲言又止让Klay的怒火又蹿了起来。他一步跨过水帘，逼近Stephen，把他转过来面对自己。  
Stephen仿佛被这突然的身体接触吓了一跳，身体颤抖了一下。不过这次他再没有回避，金绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，直勾勾地盯着Klay。  
“你想怎么样？”Klay又重复了一遍，声音不自觉地放轻了不少。  
在回答之前，他先得到了Stephen的行动。Stephen的眼睛看着他，手却伸向了围在他腰上的浴巾。他的手指轻轻地搭在那块布料的边缘，只要Stephen稍一用力，他们就完全地赤诚相对。  
这就是一个回答，Klay的心脏瞬间跳成了一只横冲直撞的鹿。  
“我……”Stephen的喉结耸动，仿佛有什么在阻止他把话说出来。  
“Steph，”Klay用尽全身力气保持声音平稳，“说出来。”  
“我想要……你。”  
在Klay混沌的大脑缓慢运转的时候，Stephen已经拉掉了他胯上的浴巾，踮起脚尖吻住了他。  
当Stephen的犬牙咬住他嘴唇的时候，Klay确信自己的心跳声已经穿出了浴室，飞出了更衣室，说不定现球馆里还没退场的球迷，还在清扫的工作人员……全都听着他如雷的心跳声。  
但他很快忘了这个愚蠢的想法，因为Stephen湿热的舌尖已经钻进了他口中，试探地舔舐着他的上颚。他惊醒过来，托着Stephen的后脑把他抵在墙上，吞下他沙哑的呻吟，直到他自己头脑发胀，呼吸粗重，才放开Stephen的嘴唇。  
Stephen此时环着他的脖颈，嘴唇亮晶晶的，眼神涣散而迷茫，像一只软绵绵的、任他摆布的猫咪。  
Klay想起了最近Stephen的反常。  
他最先注意到的是非同往常的身体接触，从Stephen受伤之前开始。这倒不是说他们之前有多疏离，队友该有的接触他们一样不少，但最近有所不同，Klay比常人敏锐的神经清楚地接收到了一切讯号，Stephen握住他上臂的力度，按住他肩膀的时间，拥抱他的方式……都变化了。  
然后是Stephen变得晦涩的眼神。Klay对Stephen的目光烂熟于心，他发呆的时候，他专注的时候，他开心的时候，他恼火的时候，Klay几乎可以毫无阻碍地分辨出他的种种微妙情绪。可最近一切失灵了，Stephen向来毫无保留的目光像是蒙上了一层纱，Klay隔着一层朦胧揣测他的心情；更多时候，Klay发现Stephen在偷看他，金绿色的眼睛里潜藏着说不清道不明的情绪。他偷偷投过来的眼神像一支小小的箭，在Klay的皮肤上轻轻割开一个细小的伤口，箭头随着血液潜入Klay的肌肤之下，让他全身都染上了又刺又痒的焦躁。  
而今天就是一切暴躁的顶点。这是Stephen复出的第一场，他们在客场输掉了比赛；今天Klay的糟糕手感依旧延续，没有改观；当他们终于摆脱哄闹的人群、记者，关好了更衣室的大门，Klay脱去汗湿的球衣，他又感觉到了熟悉的目光。他猛地回过头去，坐在他身后的Stephen被他抓个正着。他看着Stephen有些慌乱地把湿润的绿眼睛藏在了毛巾下面，急匆匆地走进了浴室。他克制不住内心的烦躁，把Stephen堵在了空无一人的浴室里。  
现在Klay对眼前的一切感到困惑。他不否认自己对Stephen有过不切实际的绮丽幻想，但他只当那是午夜梦回的缥缈情绪。七年经过，他们相安无事，他不知道Stephen反常的源头。  
现在，Stephen低垂着头，脸颊绯红，双臂紧紧地环着 Klay的肩背，完全勃起的阴茎紧贴着Klay的大腿。  
“确定？”Klay故作镇定地问。  
Stephen又向他靠近了一点，在他循环加速的动脉上印上了一个湿漉漉的吻，然后把脸埋进了他的肩窝。  
Klay不由自主地做着吞咽动作，似乎只有这样他才知道如何进行下一步行动。他抬起Stephen刚刚伤愈的左腿，Stephen立刻配合地环住了他的腰。Klay一只手托着Stephen精壮的腰身，把他稍稍抬高，另一只手伸到后面，握住一片紧实的臀肉。  
如果时间足够，他会慢慢地揉捏这里，让Stephen低喘着呻吟，Klay想，可现在……  
“进来吧。”Stephen沙哑的声音被头上的水流模糊，Klay怀疑自己出现了幻听。  
“进来吧……”Stephen的声音越来越小，“我准备好了……”他抬起半边脸，倏地看了Klay一眼，又立刻害羞地低下头去。  
“妈的。”Klay忍不住骂了一句。Stephen说他准备好了，那在Klay闯进来之前，他在做些什么？  
Klay被自己的想象刺激的受不了，他顶着Stephen的臀缝，开始用自己的利刃剖开Stephen的身体。  
Stephen只说对了一半，他确实准备过了，但没有完全准备好，他的身体本能地排斥着外界的入侵。从Klay肩上传来的急促呼吸，和Stephen刻意压抑在喉咙里的呻吟来判断，他显然很疼。为了Stephen的身体着想，Klay实在无法接受这样的局面。  
“我用嘴帮你。”Klay准备放弃。  
“不要。”Stephen立刻出言制止了他。他的手指因为焦急在Klay的背上狠狠地抓了一下。  
“继续吧，没事的……”Stephen声音颤抖，不知是想说服自己，还是说服Klay。  
Klay感到自己的心脏被揪住了。他并不知道Stephen为何如此坚持，可他声音中的渴望，和他眼神中燃烧的情绪都让Klay无法拒绝他的请求。  
Klay捧起他的脸颊，深深地吻他。Stephen张开双唇，任由Klay攫取他的呼吸。Klay不停地揉捏着Stephen的臀瓣，感受到他的身体逐渐放松下来。于是他重新发起了进攻。  
“受不了就告诉我。”Klay在亲吻的间隙说，他感到Stephen点了点头。  
这次的进入比上一次顺利了不少。Klay能够感觉到Stephen在尽量放松身体，接纳他的进入。他的甬道里面又湿又热，紧紧地包裹着Klay的性器。  
Klay尽量放慢自己的速度，跟着Stephen放松的节奏缓缓推进。Stephen的双手一遍一遍地抚摸他的腰背，仿佛他才是那个倍感疼痛，需要安抚的人。  
Klay终于完全进入了他的身体里面，他停顿片刻，感受着Stephen身体的律动。他的小穴无规律地收紧又放松，像是急切要把Klay更深地纳入到他的身体之中。  
Klay浑身发烫，情欲和困惑在灼烧他的神经。他想要尖叫，想要怒吼，想要砸碎东西，想要啃咬Stephen的骨血；同时他又想亲吻Stephen，拥抱Stephen，把他捧在手心里，把他融进自己的灵魂里。Klay花了一小会儿让自己近乎错乱的神志冷静下来，时间有限，球队的人可能已经在找他们了。  
他给不了Stephen太多适应的时间，Klay向上挺起自己的腰胯，带着Stephen动起来。  
Stephen的左腿死死地环着他的腰，右腿因为水流和冲击站立不稳。Klay握着他的腰把他往上颠了颠，同时进入的更深。Stephen漏出一声呻吟，修剪平整的指甲陷入了Klay的肉里。  
“放松，Steph……”Klay哑着嗓子说，他知道快感和痛感此时正一起侵袭着Stephen，他低下头，亲吻Stephen的鼻尖、嘴角、颌骨，感受Stephen有力的肌肉在他怀里海浪般一起一伏。  
Klay加快速度，又重又深地进入Stephen，直到他的某一次冲撞，让Stephen忍不住尖叫出声。Stephen的头剧烈地向后仰去，Klay眼疾手快地把他的脑袋按进了自己怀里。  
Stephen破碎的呼吸打在他的耳畔，几乎只能靠Klay的支撑勉强站立。他们紧紧相贴的胸口中，心跳变成了相同的频率。  
Klay粗喘了几口气，抱紧了Stephen，他承认他现在不想让一切这么快结束。当Klay再次动作起来时，他听到了门被打开的声音。  
Klay瞬间清醒起来。Stephen显然也听到了响动，后穴不受控地收紧了。  
“Steph？Klay？”Andre试探的声音响了起来，“你们在么？”整个浴室只有他们的隔间响着水声，Andre的脚步声很快向他们移动过来。  
奥本山宫殿球场浴室的门板并不是紧贴着地面，Klay和Stephen对视了一眼，Stephen的眼睛里涌上了惊恐。Klay同样呼吸停滞，他咬了咬牙，抬着Stephen的另一条腿，把他整个人抱了起来。  
这样的姿势让Klay更深更重地顶在Stephen的敏感点上。Stephen闭上眼睛，拼了命地压抑自己的低喘，后穴更紧地裹着Klay的性器。  
在Klay因为感官上的刺激头脑发晕时，Andre的脚步停在了门口。  
“Klay？”Andre叫了一声。  
“我在。”Klay几乎用尽了全身力气，才能在抱着Stephen的同时尽量平稳地说话。  
“你还好么？”Andre的声音听起来有些迟疑。  
“我没事，”Klay挣扎着回答，“马上就好。”Stephen已经快要忍不住了，他发出了一声近乎窒息的呻吟，Klay看到他抬起胳膊，死死地咬住了自己的手臂。  
门外的Andre似乎动了一下，“你的毛巾掉在地上了。”Klay听到Andre说，他木然地转过头，发现被Stephen扯下的浴巾被扔在地面上，早就湿透了。  
“我们在车上等你。”Andre声音里的犹豫消失了，他什么都没有再说，快步走了出去。  
几乎在Andre离开的同时，Stephen就射了出来，浓稠的精液粘在Klay的小腹上，又立刻被水冲走。  
Klay的大脑一片空白，很快，他射在了Stephen的身体里。他在高潮的冲击中喘着粗气，外界的一切似乎都被隔绝开了。等到意识终于回到Klay的大脑里，环在他腰上的重量已经消失了。Stephen依然抱着他，睫毛颤动。他闭着眼睛，表情出奇的平静，Klay却止不住地心疼起来。  
“你还好么？”Klay捧起他的脸。  
Stephen点了点头。  
“我很抱歉……”Klay不知该说些什么，他注意到他的精液开始从Stephen的臀缝里流出来。  
Stephen轻轻地睁开了眼睛，金绿色的瞳孔闪烁的宛如钻石。  
“没关系。”Stephen平静地说。  
Klay有一瞬间的愣怔。  
Stephen很快又开口了，“走吧，他们在等我们。”他伸出手，颤抖但坚定地把Klay向门外推去。  
Klay当然不会允许这样的事情发生。他抓住了Stephen的手腕，“不行。”他拒绝道。  
“我没事，”Stephen看向了他的眼睛，“相信我，去收拾好自己吧。”他整个人看起来像是要破碎了，但语调却平淡而坚定。  
Klay哽住了，今晚一切事情的发展都让他震惊又无能为力。Stephen已经转过身去开始清洗自己，Klay默默地捡起地上的毛巾，走到了隔壁的浴室。很快，Stephen隔间的水流声停止了，Klay等到确保Stephen换好衣服之后，才走进空无一人的更衣室，拿起行李，走向停车场。  
大巴上已经熄掉了一半的灯，很多人已经开始打盹了。人们显然对他们的消失不满，但因为疲惫，没有人出言责怪。  
车上没有两个连着的空位，Klay看见Stephen坐在KD旁边，用帽子遮住了脸。Andre旁边剩下唯一一个空位，他坐过去，Andre只是冲他点了点头。  
那一夜Klay疲惫至极，却迟迟无法入睡。他不想思考，却又感到前所未有的困惑。天空逐渐泛白，很快，他就要和Stephen共同奔赴下一个客场。


	2. Chapter 2

“回神了。”一只大手在Stephen眼前摆动几下。Stephen疲惫的眨眨眼睛，坐直了身体，给Draymond留出更多可以伸展的空间。  
他们刚刚在亚特兰大赢下一场比赛，现在正坐在准备开回酒店的球队大巴上。其他人正陆陆续续地走上车来。  
“你知道你刚才的表情像什么嘛？”Draymond一脸嫌弃，没等Stephen回答就继续下去，“像在社交媒体上发现了自己女朋友的裸照。”  
Stephen瞪大了眼睛。  
“开玩笑的，”Draymond摆摆手，“你一动不动地盯着手机看了十几分钟了，还皱着眉头。说真的，出什么事了么？”  
“没有。”Stephen飞速地否认了他。  
Draymond狐疑地撇着嘴看他。  
Stephen最怕Draymond露出这种表情，这意味着他接下来的一段时间都会对他纠缠不休，直到他获得想要的答案。所以Stephen选择打开手机，直接让Draymond一探究竟。  
Draymond探过头去，而后一脸震惊，“就是这？你对着一朵玫瑰花发呆？”  
“长在我的花园里，”Stephen说，“我很喜欢它。”  
Draymond摇摇头，“你最近真是让人看不透。”  
Stephen哑口无言。Draymond在他目瞪口呆的空档带上了帽子和耳机，开始闭目养神。  
Stephen也按掉了屏幕，压低帽檐，在脑海里描摹那朵玫瑰的样子。  
他是在受伤期间发现那朵玫瑰的。他在自己的花园里闲逛，墙壁上，一株青藤上的暗红色吸引了他。  
“这是您的设计么？”Stephen向白胡子的园丁问道。  
园丁给了他否定的回答，“这是朵野玫瑰，您不喜欢？我可以把它剪掉。”园丁虽然这样说，但并没有举起手里的长柄剪刀。  
“不用，留着它吧。”Stephen说。  
“这个季节还有野玫瑰出现很不容易，”园丁走近那株青藤，“我很少见到花朵这么饱满鲜艳的野玫瑰。”  
Stephen心中一动。  
在那之后，他每天都要去看看那株玫瑰。湾区的气温已经很低了，偶尔会飘起小雪，他的花园现在看起来有些孤寂，只有这朵玫瑰依然倔强地开着，散发着雪水的清冽，青藤的幽香，和玫瑰的一点点甜。  
Stephen很清楚自己为什么喜欢它。白天，在球馆里，他隔着医疗室透明的玻璃看着Klay训练；晚上，他回到家里，看到那株野玫瑰，脑海里都是Klay的脸。  
Stephen根本说不清自己这股不明所以的迷恋从何而来，这股激烈、热切的情感仿佛太平洋的波浪般席卷而来，很快就将他裹挟其中，无法脱身。他追溯、回忆、思考，最终都是徒劳。有一些夜晚他实在被这股思绪搅得无法成眠，有关他们的过去和现在走马灯一般在他眼前重放。他记忆中Klay的脸从一个有些婴儿肥的男孩变为了现在线条锋利的成熟男人。  
Stephen惊讶于Klay的成长，而他自己则是这一切变化发生的最好见证人。Klay的特质和魅力在时光的洗刷下愈发清晰：低调，坚韧，疯狂，野性，和一点点甜。Stephen对Klay丰富的私生活毫不惊讶，没有人比他更了解Klay的魅力。Stephen想起Klay冲他露出的笑脸，他微微低头看他的样子，他深邃的眼睛里偶尔跑出的那一点害羞和蜜意。  
Stephen很清楚他们对于彼此都是特别的，但“特别”是个宽泛的词，它涵盖了无数种情感上的含义。就像Andre对他来说是特别的，他对Draymond来说是特别的，Draymond对KD来说是特别的，每种“特别”都有特定的内涵。但他和Klay之间的特别该如何形容？是一起成长的最好后场搭档？是永远互相激励，互相支持的好兄弟？或许这些都是，但又都不是Stephen心中最准确的答案。Stephen希望Klay得到最好的，希望他幸福，希望他快乐，希望他得到所有人的喜爱。那么Klay对他呢？Stephen说不清楚。有时他感受到了Klay对他独特 而隐秘的保护欲，有时他又觉得一切都是自己的错觉。  
Stephen选择等待。迷恋之所以不能称为爱，是因为它不够隽永。或许这只是他自己的一时鬼迷心窍，或许过不了几天他就会冷静下来。Stephen相信自己已经等待了足够长的时间，可他绝望地发现自己心中的火烧的越来越烈，他控制不了自己的眼神，控制不了自己的动作。更让Stephen绝望的是，以Klay的敏锐程度，他很可能已经有所察觉。  
所以Stephen需要一个出口，一个解决方案，让太平洋的潮水尽快退去，让一切都尽快回到正轨。  
当Klay在浴室里堵住他时，他以为那个夜晚就会是一切的结束。如果Klay愤怒地指责他，他就会知道他和Klay只能做职业道路上合作无间的队友；如果Klay情愿和他缠绵一次，那么他会亲吻Klay，和Klay做爱，然后情欲的火会把一切烧尽。他们会把一切忘掉，他就会承认这不过是精疲力尽的赛季中出现的一点点情绪反常。但当Stephen真的得到他想要的，他才发现自己错的离谱。他能佯装平静让Klay离去，可夜深人静时却无法克制的心碎了一遍又一遍。  
大巴缓缓启动，Stephen睁开眼睛准备关掉头顶的灯光。他简略的扫视一眼，Klay没在他前面。他的身后还有灯光，Stephen回过头去，猛然发现Klay就坐在他后面的位置，视线紧紧锁定着他。他们的目光猝不及防的相接。Klay显然没预料到他会回头，被吓得手中一抖，手里拿着的柠檬水洒了大半杯。  
“妈的……”Stephen听到Klay骂了一句，笨手笨脚地开始收拾残局。  
Stephen转回头去，在黑暗中无奈地苦笑。  
到达酒店时已是深夜，疲惫充斥着Stephen的身体，Stephen快速地换上宽松的旧衣物，尝试抛掉所有思绪，快些入睡。  
他刚刚钻进被子，手机响起了短信提示音。  
可以谈谈么？来自Klay的消息  
Stephen的心揪了起来。两天晚上之前的事可能也让Klay深受其扰，他不该自私地把Klay拖下水。即便他现在身心俱疲，也不知如何回复Klay可能提出的问题，但他还是给了Klay肯定的回复。  
没几分钟，门外响起了轻轻的敲门声。Stephen掀开被子，赤脚走到玄关，打开了房门。  
“Hey。”Klay轻声说。  
“进来吧。”Stephen让开一些空间，让Klay走进房间。  
顶灯已经被Stephen关掉了，整个房间只有床头的一盏小灯亮着。Klay走到了窗边，没有回身，高大的背影在柔和的黄色灯光中半明半暗。Stephen站在玄关处，倚着墙壁等待他开口。  
“你的脚踝还好么？”Klay微微回头。  
“嗯，还不错，”Stephen回答，“队医说恢复的很好。”  
接着，沉默弥漫在他们之间。Klay低着头，不发一言。Stephen突然感觉到无法抑制的疲惫，他的腿脚发软，墙壁好像都无法支撑身体的重量，于是他走回床边坐下，用手捂住了脸。  
黑暗之中，Stephen感受到空气在流动，Klay走到了他的面前。突然之间，他的脚踝上传来了温热的触感，一瞬间过电般的快感窜上了他的脊柱，让他不由自主地蜷起了脚趾。Stephen放下手掌，看见Klay半跪在他身前，修长的手指握着他之前受伤的脚踝。  
血液在刹那间都涌进了心脏里，Stephen感到呼吸困难。他稍微动了动，但Klay没有松手。  
“Klay……”Stephen哑声说。  
Klay抬起头，眉头微微皱着，“你看起来很累，”他小心翼翼地说，“我之前……弄疼你了么？”  
Stephen立刻摇了摇头。  
Klay的表情放松了一些，他移开了自己的视线，用指腹摩挲着Stephen脚踝上裸露的肌肤。  
沉默再次降临，Stephen盯着Klay有些出神。光线在Klay卷翘的睫毛下投下一小块阴影，遮住了他深邃的眼睛。他的视线向下，看到Klay的嘴唇。Stephen想起那天晚上Klay双唇的触感。  
柔软。饱满。疯狂。  
像野玫瑰的花瓣。  
“你像一朵玫瑰。”Stephen喃喃地说。  
Klay瞬间抬起了头。Stephen这才意识到自己说了什么，脸瞬间涨红了。  
Klay短暂地呆住了几秒，Stephen看到他因为震惊而微微张开的嘴巴。紧接着，他的脚踝被松开了，Klay半直起身子，在他的嘴角上飞快地吻了一下。  
Stephen听到了自己音调陡然拔高的呼吸声。他彻底愣住了。  
四目相接，视线锁定，Klay的双手撑在Stephen身体两侧，紧紧地抓着床单。  
“我能吻你么？”Klay盯着Stephen的眼睛问，他的双手把床单抓得更紧了。  
Stephen觉得自己应该点头，或者回答可以，最后直觉让他选择了更直接的方式——他拉着Klay的领口，把自己送到他唇边。  
Klay缓慢、安静地吻着Stephen，细细地吮吸他的唇瓣，用舌头舔舐他的牙齿，一只手托着Stephen的后背，用身体的重量把他向下压去。Stephen几乎没做什么抵抗，他感觉自己就要融化在Klay的体温之中，只能任由Klay把他压倒在床上，用身体整个包裹住他。Stephen近乎本能地分开双腿环住了Klay的腰，把距离拉得更近。  
这个吻绵长的像是持续了一个世纪。他被这个吻搞得头晕目眩，呼吸困难，他喘着粗气睁开眼睛，发现Klay的情况似乎没比他好到哪去。Klay的嘴唇因为亲吻变得发红，在暗黄的灯光下呈现出玫瑰的色彩。  
“我肯定是疯了……”Stephen无知无觉地感叹。  
“是么？”Klay同样无知无觉地回应。  
是的，Stephen本能地想，你总是做一些疯狂的事——输掉不该输的比赛，赢下不可能赢的比赛，在悬崖边把球队救回来，让不该爱你的人爱上你……Stephen被这些想法搞得眼眶发烫，于是闭上眼睛，别开头去。  
Stephen知道Klay在看他，但没有看太久，很快，嘴唇温润的触感贴合在他的嘴角，接着滑过他的颌骨、耳边、脖颈，停留在他的锁骨上。  
Klay在咬他，用牙齿细细碾磨锁骨正中央那一点点凸起，再用舌头舔舐他弄出来的细小伤口。和他的嘴不同，Klay的手鱼儿般钻进了他的衣服，温柔地游弋在他的腰侧、肋骨和胸口。接着，Stephen上半身的皮肤暴露在室内干燥的空气中，Klay慢慢地将他的上衣推到胸口以上，像展开一幅令人神往的画卷。  
Stephen睁开眼睛，看着Klay弓起的身体，一路向下，把湿漉漉的吻和痕迹一起留在自己身上。Stephen身体的热度逐渐升高，直到Klay把一个吻落在他圆溜溜的肚脐上，用手指试探地勾住了他裤腰的边缘，Klay抬起头，无声地请求他的允许。  
Stephen无法克制自己越发急促的呼吸，Klay的撩拨已经让他半硬了起来，这个时候再说拒绝已经于事无补，于是Stephen抬起腰胯，让Klay把他下半身的衣物褪了下去。  
他把自己完全地交给Klay了，Stephen破罐子破摔地想，他像一个手无寸铁的俘虏，毫不抵抗地向Klay投降。  
Klay粗糙的大手很快握上了Stephen的阴茎，几次揉弄之后Stephen完全硬了起来，暴露的不适感让他下意识地想要合拢双腿，但Klay的双手掐住了他的大腿根部，让他保持舒展的姿势。羞耻感来的过于强烈，Stephen选择做一只逃避现实的鸵鸟，用手臂遮住了眼睛。黑暗中，Klay的鼻息打在他隐秘处的皮肤上，烫的惊人。  
当Klay轻轻地亲吻他的前端时，Stephen发出了惊喘。  
当Klay犹豫地舔舐他的柱身时，Stephen屏住了呼吸。  
当Klay缓慢地含住他的阴茎时，Stephen感到溺水般的窒息。  
Klay的口活并不熟练，却反而奇异地增加了Stephen的快感。Klay磕磕绊绊地吞吐着他的阴茎，却依然避免不了牙齿时不时地刮蹭过皮肤表层的毛细血管。Stephen意识到，这很可能是Klay第一次给男人口交。  
这个认知让他的心脏像是被人攥在手里。Klay是他的第一个男人，两天前的夜晚，他让Klay彻底拥有了他。现在，他也完全拥有了Klay。  
Klay的喉咙开始松动，十分生涩地给Stephen的做了个深喉。快感掺杂着疼痛，Stephen感觉自己近乎痉挛，他挺不了太长时间，于是他拉住Klay的卷发，想从Klay的口中退出来。  
Klay坚定地拨开了他的手。Stephen慌乱地抬起头，刚好对上Klay的眼神。  
就射在这里，Klay的眼神说。  
又一次深喉，Stephen的心跳漏了几拍，全数射在了Klay的嘴里。  
释放过后，Stephen的大脑昏昏沉沉，余韵让他的感官变得迟钝。Klay起身的动作像是慢放的电影，他看着Klay凑过来吻他，口腔里都是他自己的味道。过了一会儿，Stephen才意识到Klay还没释放过。  
“过来……”Stephen推开Klay伏在他身上的身体，带着Klay面对面地侧躺在榻。他伸手解开Klay的裤子，握住了他。  
Klay立刻闭上了眼睛。Stephen把Klay搂在怀里，一边亲吻他的额头，一边动作，直到Klay射在他的手里。  
时间静止在这个时刻，空间里只剩他们颤抖的喘息。  
“你要我离开么？”Klay问，“像上次那样。”  
“不。”Stephen回答，把Klay更紧地抱进自己怀里。  
这一夜他们可以相拥而眠，Stephen的心在长久的纠缠往复以来，第一次感到安宁。无论未来如何，他会永远记住这个夜晚。


End file.
